Curiousity killed the Scarecrow
by DREAMWEAVER
Summary: Too many questions.....only one answer.


FIRST FANFIC BE NICE. I ONLY DO THIS FOR FUN AND IT'S PROBABLY OFF CANON AND OVER RATED. PLEASE REVIEW.

"CURIOUSITY KILLED THE SCARECROW" -------TOO MANY QUESTIONS……..ONLY ONE ANSWER.

WHY DOESN'T SHE LOOK AT ME?IT SEEMS LIKE SHE ALWAYS HAS HER HEAD BURRIED IN MOUNTAIN OF PAPER.I REMEMBER NOT TO LONG AGO I WOULD CATCH HER STARRING AT ME WITH THE CUTIST GRIN ON HER FACE AS IF SHE WERE ABOUT TO TELL ME I HAD SOMETHING HANGING OUT OF MY NOSE OR SOMETHING IN MY HAIR, NOW SHE HARDLY GLANCES AT ME WHEN WE SPEAK TO EACH OTHER.I CAN'T TAKE THIS.HAVE I DONE SOMETHING?DID I SAY SOMETHNG TO UPSET HER OR WHAT?THINK LEE!THINK!A TOP OPPERATIVE LIKE YOURSELF SHOULD BE ABLE TO PUT THE PIECES TOGETHER. "YEAH!"HE SAID OUTLOUD IN AGRREMENT WITH HIS THOUGHTS.AMANDA SEEMED TO SLIGHTLY TWITCH AT THE OUTBURST BUT NEVER TOOK HER EYES OFF HER WORK.LEE SETTLED BACK COMFORTABLEY INTO HIS CHAIR AND BEGAN TO ANALIZE THE PAST FEW DAYS…………

O.K.LET'S SEE, SHE WAS FINE UNTIL …. UNTIL….WHEN?WHAT WERE THE LAST WORDS SHE SAID TO ME?WHAT WAS THE LAST THING I SAID TO HER?HAVE I HURT HER?NO, THAT CAN'T BE IT.THESE LAST FEW MONTHS I HAVE REALIZED HOW MUCH I ENJOY HAVING HER IN MY LIFE THERE'S NO WAY I COULD HURT HER EVER AGAIN.I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN STAND THIS.IF SHE DOESN'T SMILE AT ME SOON I'LL LOOSE MY MIND.

WHAT IS HE STARRING AT?HE SURE DOES SEEM TO BE NERVOUS.MAYBEHE HAD A FIGHT WITH ONE OF HIS FLOOZIES.HE LOOKS AS IF HE'S LOST HIS BEST FRIEND.OH HOW I WISH HE WERE UPSET ABOUT MY SILENCE, BUT KNOWING LEE THE WAY I DO, HE HAS WELCOMED IT.I NEED TO TALK TO HIM.MY BODY HURTS TO LOOK INTO HIS EYES.I KNOW,I STARTED THIS COLD TREATMENT TO PROTECT MYSELF, BUT NOW ALL I WANT TO DO IS PUT MY ARMS AROUND HIM AND TELL HIM I LOVE HIM.NO, STOP IT AMANDA!HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU. NOT THAT WAY AT LEAST.HE HAS HAD PLENTY OF OPPURTUNITIES TO DO OR SAY SOMETHING SERIOUS ABOUT A RELATIONSHIP.SURE,HE'S GOTTEN A LITTLE PERSONAL WITH SOME OF HIS FLIRTATIONS LATELY, BUT I CAN'T TAKE THE TORTURE ANYMORE.LEE DOESN'T KNOW THAT IT HURTS ME TO LOOK AT HIM AND KNOW HE DOESN'T FEEL FOR ME WHAT I FEEL FOR HIM.MAYBE I AM BEING UNFAIR TO HIM.MAYBE I SHOULD JUST ASK FOR A TRANSFER.YEAH, THAT WOULD BE A LOT BETTER FOR BOTH OF US.IN THIS TIGHT SPACE I CAN STILL SMEEL HIM AND SOMETIMES I FEEL HIM LOOKING AT ME, I NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HIM SO I CAN GET OVER HIM.

LEE LOOKED UP AS AMANDA SLID HER CHAIR AWAY FROM HER DESK, HOPING SHE WOULD AT LEAST GLANCE HIS WAY.SHE DIDN'T. SHE JUST LEFT WITHOUT SAYING A WORD.

I WONDER WHERE SHE'S OFF TO?ANOTHER PTA MEETING OR A GROCERY LIST THAT IS BURING A HOLE IN HER POCKET?WHAT IF IT'S SOMETHING ELSE?WHAT IF SHE HAS A DATE?

"WAIT!""AMANDA! WAIT!"

HE GRABBED AHOLD OF HER AS SHE REACHED THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS.SHE CAME TO A DEAD STOP AS HE TOUCHED HER.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?""NEED ME TO FILE SOMETHING OR PICK YOU UP SOMETHING WHILE I'M OUT?"

"NO.""NOTHING LIKE THAT.I JUST THOUGHT WE COULD GO TO LUNCH TOGETHER.THAT IS IF YOU'RE NOT ALREADY MEETING SOMEONE."

"I WASN'T HEADED TO LUNCH.""I WAS GOING TO TALK TO BILLY.I NEED TO ASK A FAVOR OF HIM."

"OH, SO I'LL SEE YOU BACK UPSTAIRS IN A WHILE THEN?"

"I DON'T KNOW.MAYBE."

THEY TURNED AND HEADED IN OPPOSITE DIRECTIONS.LEE FELT A LITTLE BETTER BECAUSE AT LEAST SHE HAD SPOKEN TO HIM, BUT AMANDA FELT A LITTLE WORSE.HERE THEY WERE, ONCE AGAIN JUST MERE INCHES FROM EACH OTHER, AND NOTHING HAPPENED.MRS. MARTSEN KNEW FROM THE SHORTCONVERSATION SHE JUST OVERHEARD THAT THE TWO OF THEM WERE IN DENIAL ABOUT BEING IN LOVE.WAS SHE A BETTER 'SPY' THAN THE GREAT SCARECROW SHE THOUGHT TO HERSELF, OR ARE THEY BOTH JUST TO STUBBORN?

LEE WAS CONTENT IN KNOWING AMANDA WASN'T MEETING ANYONE FOR A DATE SO HE SMILED A LITTLE.NOW, IF I CAN JUST FIGURE OUT WHAT HAS BEEN BOTHERING HER, MY LIFE CAN GO BACK TO NORMAL."THAT'S IT!""THAT'S WHY SHE HAS BEEN ACTING THE WAY SHE HAS!"I HAVE TO TALK TO HER.I NEED TO STOP BEING SO SELFISH.I CAN'T LAY ALL THE GROUND RULES FOR THIS 'RELATIONSHIP'.WITH THAT THOUGHT, HE RUSHED OUT THE DOOR EAGER TO SET THE RECORD STRAIGHT WITH AMANDA.

ONCE HE REACHED THE BULLPIN HE COULD SEE AMANDA.IT SEEMED SHE WAS CRYING AS SHE TALKED TO BILLY.THINKING HE COULD MAKE THINGS BETTER, HE RUSHED IN UNANNOUNCED."AMANDA I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING.I'M SORRY FOR THE WAY I HAVE BEEN ACTING IT IS VERY UNPROFFESIONAL OF ME." 

" THIS DOESN' SEEM TO BE HELPING SCARECROW!" BILLY SAID GETTING LEE'S ATTENTION AND MOTIONING HIM TO LOOK AT AMANDA AS SHE SOBBED HARDER.

"I WAS JUST GETTING TO PERSONAL I GUESS.ASKING THINGS THAT WERE NONE OF MY BUSINESS OR SAYING THINGS I HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY, AND I'M SORRY."

HEARING THIS WAS MAKING AMANDA SICK SO SHE BOLTED UP AND OUT THE DOOR MUTTERING SOMETHING ABOUT HAVING ENOUGH.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE IT WORSE." LEE WAS TRYING TO EXPLAIN TO BILLY. "I THOUGHT IF I APOLOGIZED FOR TREATING HER THE WAY I HAVE BEEN, THAT SHE WOULD FEEL BETTER."

"AMANDA WAS TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING WHEN YOU BUSTED IN HERE.""ALL I KNOW IS THAT IT DOES HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOU AND THAT IT HAS HER VERY UPSET. YOU TRIED TO APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT YOU 'HAVE' DONE,MAYBE SHE IS TROUBLED BY WHAT YOU 'HAVEN'T' DONE." BILLY WAS BEING HONEST WITH HIS FRIEND, AND JUST BEFORE HE OPENED THE BULLPIN DOOR TO LEAVE, HE ADDED, "I THINK IT'S TIME YOU QUIT PLAYING AROUND WITH HER EMOTIONS AND ADMITTED YOUR FEELINGS FOR HER.IF YOU DO CHOOSE TO TALK TO HER, SHE SHOULD BE HOME THE REST OF THE DAY, I TOLD HER TO TAKE THE DAY OFF TO THINK.SHE PUT IN FOR A TRANSFER AND I TOLD HER TO TAKE THE WEEKEND TO MAKE SURE THAT'S WHAT SHE WANTS."

AS BILLY SHUT THE DOOR, LEE FELT AS HIS WORLD CAME CRASHING DOWN.ALONE IN THE BULLPIN WITH ONLY HIS THOUGHTS OF WHAT JUST HAPPENED AND HIS FEELINGS FOR AMANDA,IT WAS SO CLEAR NOW.HE WAS HURT BY HER SILENCE BECAUSE HE LOVED HER.HE DIDN'T WANT HER TO GO ON DATES BECAUSE HE LOVED HER. HE DIDN'T WANT HER TO TRANSFER BECAUSE HE LOVED HER. "HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID." 

FLIRTING WITH HER WAS AN EASY RELEASE FOR LEE.HE LIIKED FLIRTING WITH AMANDA, THE WAY SHE USUALLY BLUSHED OR THE WAY SHE WOULD HOLD HER BREATH AS HE REACHED OUT TO TOUCH HER TENDERLY.FLIRTING WAS A SAFE WAY OF EXPRESSING HIS FEELINGS BUT IT WAS TOUGH SOME TIMES TO NOT GO FURTHER.AMANDA SCARED HIM TO DEATH.SHE WAS SO UNLIKE ANY WOMAN HE HAD EVER KNOWN.EVEN IN HIS DAYDREAMS, THEY HAD A REAL RELATIONSHIP, NEVER HAD HE DREAMED OF CASUAL SEX WITH HER." SO MUCH MORE!I WANT SO MUCH MORE.I NEED TO FIND HER!"

UPSTAIRS IN HER ROOM SHE CRIED.TRYING TO CRY OUT ALL THE LOVE IN HER HEART SHE HAD FOR LEE."HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?THE FIRST I SAW HIM I KNEW WHAT HE WAS AND YET I FELL FOR HIM ANYWAY.HOW STUPID!"TO BUSY CRYING TO NOTICE THAT LEE HAD WALKED INTO HER ROOM, SHE BEGAN TO TALK TO HERSELF AGAIN. " NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS COULD THE GREAT SCARECROW FALL FOR AN ORDINARY HOUSEWIFE."HEARING THIS MADE LEE'S HEART BREAK.HE HAD DENIED HIS FEELINGS FOR TOO LONG.SCARED TO ADMIT THAT HE HAD BEEN TAMED, HE HAD THOUGHT THAT THEIR RELATIONSHIP SHOULD STAY PERMENETLY PAUSED. EACH OF THEM EXCHANGING SMILES THAT SPOKE VOLUMES OR FINISHING EACH OTHERS' SENTENCES WAS GREAT.WHY WAS IT SO SCARY TO TAKE THE NEXT STEP?WELL, HERE IT GOES THOUGHT LEE AS HE BEGAN TO SPEAK."AMANDA" 

SHE JUMPED WHEN SHE HEARD HIS VOICE.KEEPING HER BACK TO HIM SHE RAISED UP TRYING TO CLEAN THE EVIDENCE OF HER BROKEN HEART OFF HER FACE. 

"YOU ARE NOT ORDINARY." SLOWLY INCHING HIS WAY TOWARDS HER HE CONTINUED…." I FEEL LIKE I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR MORE THAN A MILLION YEARS."REACHING OUT TO TOUCH HER SHOULDER, HE SAID,"I'M SORRY.""SORRY I MAKE YOU FEEL ORDINARY, SORRY THAT I'M SO STUBBORN AND SCARED."

"SCARED?"SHE ASKED BETWEEN SOBS.

"YEAH….SCARED TO DEATH TO THINK ABOUT WHAT IF I HAD NEVER MET YOU AND SCARED TO THINK ABOUT THE FUTURE I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE WITH YOU."

"FUTURE?""FUTURE WHAT?"

HE HAD WALKED TO WHERE HE COULD LOOK HER IN THE EYES AND FINISH TELLING HER HOW HE FELT.SHE HAD STOPPED CRYING BUT HER FACE WAS STREKED AND HER EYES LOOKED SWOLLEN.SEEING THE EFFECTS OF HIS HARD-HEADEDNESS, HE WENT TO HER BATHROOM AND WET A WASHCLOTH.HE RETURNED TO HER ROOM AND KNELT DOWN BETWEEN HER LEGS.SHE WAS SETTING ON THE EDGE OF HER BED, HOLDING HER HEAD IN HER HANDS, AND HER ELBOWS WERE ON HER KNEES. LEE TOOK HIS RIGHT HAND AND GRABBED HER BY THE RISTS.SHE LOWERED HER HANDS JUST A LITTLE, AND GLANCED AT HIM QUICKLY THEN SHUT HER EYES.HE EASED HER HANDS ON DOWN TO HER LAP AND BEGAN TO WIPE HER FACE TENDERLY WITH THE WARM, DAMP CLOTH.

"SSSH. DON'T CRY AMANDA"BARELY ABOVE A WHISPER HE WAS COMFORTING HER AS HIS RIGHT HAND WAS TIPPING HER CHIN UP SLIGHTLY AND HIS LEFT WAS LOVEINGLY CLEANING HER FACE. HIS TOUCH WAS DRIVING HER INSANE. SHE COULD FEEL HIS BREATH ON HER FACE, SMELL HIS FAMILIAR COLOGNE, AND SEE SOMETHING IN HIS EYES SHE HADN'T SEEN BEFORE. SHE STARTED TO STAND UP BUT FOUND THAT SHE COULDN'T MOVE.HE HAD HER HYPNATISED. LEE PUT THE WASHCLOTH DOWN THEN REACHED OUT TO BRUSH AWAY SOME STRAY HAIRS FROM HER FACE. THE SPARK BETWEEN THEM WAS SO STRONG, BOTH OF THEM JUMPED SLIGHTLY BEFORE HIS HAND EVEN TOUCHED HER FACE.SEEING HER REACTON TO HIS TOUCH MADE HIM REALIZE THEY HAD A LOT TO TALK ABOUT. LEE STOOD UP, NEEDING TO PUT SOME DISTANCE BETWEEN THEM SO HE COULD TALK TO HER.

"AMANDA, I HAVE BEEN A LONER ALL MY LIFE. UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG THAT IS.I KNOW I HAVEN'T ALWAYS TREATED YOU NICE, BUT I BELIEVE I FELL FOR YOU THE FIRST DAY WE MET. NEVER HAVING FELT SOMETHING THIS STRONG BEFORE WAS CONFUSING AND SCARY.AT FIRST I TRIED TO PUSH YOU AWAY BUT YOU ARE AS STUBBORN AS I AM, YOU STAYED, I FOUND MYSELF WANTING YOU MORE AND MORE.IT SEEMED LIKE THE HARDER I TRIED, THE HARDER I FELL.

"LEE"

"WAIT AMANDA, LET ME FINISH BEFORE I CHICKEN OUT AGAIN." "I THOUGHT I COULD TAKE THIS 'RELATIONSHIP' SO FAR AND THEN JUST PUT IT ON PAUSE. WANTING TO HAVE YOU AND YET AT THE SAME TIME NOT LETTING YOU KNOW I EVEN CARED. YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO HATE ME AND TO ASK ME TO LEAVE AND NEVER SEE ME AGAIN IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, BUT I HAVE TO TELL YOU ONE MORE THING……."HE TURNED AND HEADED BACK TOWARDS HER.

"LOOK AT ME PLEASE AMANDA. I NEED TO KNOW YOU BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY …I LOVE YOU."

HER EYES STARTED TO TEAR UP AGAIN AND SHE BOWED HER HEAD. SHAKING HER HEAD AT HIM IN DISBELIEF SHE SAID, "NO, NO YOU DON'T. YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT THINKING IT WILL MAKE ME STAY IN THE Q BEREAU."

LEE REACHED AND TOOK HER HAND IN HIS, RAISED IT TO HIS CHEST AND TOLD HER TO FEEL HIS HEART." DO YOU FEEL HOW MY HEART IS POUNDING? NEVER IN ALL MY LIFE HAVE I BEEN SO HAPPY AND SAD AT THE SAME TIME. ALL THE CHASES I'VE BEEN IN,THE SHOOT-OUTS, NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCES, THEY GAVE ME AN ADRENELINE RUSH BUT YOU GIVE ME A RUSH THAT OVERPOWERS EVERYTHING. YOUR TOUCH ON MY SKIN MAKES MY HEART HURT BECAUSE I WANT YOU SO MUCH AND I NEED YOU SO MUCH. DON'T LEAVE ME, TEACH ME. TEACH ME HOW TO BE A HUSBAND JUST AS YOU TOUGHT ME HOW TO BE A FRIEND AND A DREAMER."

AMANDA PULLED HER HAND AWAY FROM HIS CHEST, STOOD UP AND STARTED TO TURN FROM HIM. HE CAUGHT HER BY THE WRIST AND SHE LOOKED INTO HIS EYES"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" SHE SHOUTED AT HIM.

"YES I AM!" "I WANT TO MARRY YOU MORE THAN I WANT TO BREATH MY NEXT BREATH." "PLEASE BELIEVE ME. SAY YES."

HE PULEED HER CLOSER TO HIM HIS HAND RIGHT HAND WAS HOLDING HER LEFT. WITH HIS LEFT HAND HE REACHED UP TO HER FACE, HIS FINGERS WERE OVER HER EAR SLIGHTLY, HIS PALM WAS ON HER CHEEK, AND HIS THUMB TRACED THE CORNER OF HER LIPS. LEANING INTO HER SLOWLY FOR A LONG AWAITED KISS HE STOPPED JUST SHORT OF IS DESTINATION, NOT OUT OF FEAR, BUT WANTING HER TO CLOSE THE GAP AS A SIGN OF APPROVAL. SHE DID AS WAS EXPECTED. IMMEDIATELY SHE MOVED HER FACE CLOSER TO HIS WANTING HIM TO KNOW SHE DESIRED THIS AS MUCH AS HE DID MAYBE MORE. REACHING UP, SHE HELD HIS FACE IN HER TINY HANDS, THEN SHE KISSD HIM. SHE KISSED HIM MORE PASSIONATLY THAN SHE HAD EVER DREAMED SHE COULD. THE PAIN IN HER CHEST WAS ALMOST UNBARABLE, SHE NEEDED THIS SO BADLY, SHE NEEDE TO BE WITH HIM FOREVER.

"YES!" SHE WHISPERED BETWEEN BREATHS.

"YES WHAT? LEE WAS ASKING JUST BECAUSE HE WANTED TO HEAR ALL THE WORDS COME FROM HER LIPS.

"YES I BELIEVE YOU, YES I'LL STAY IN THE Q BEREAU, I LOVE YOU! AND YES! YES! YES! I'LL MARRY YOU. AMANDAS RIGHT HAND STARTED TO FALL DOWN HIS NECK STOPPING FOR AN INSTANT TO FEEL HIS MUSCULAR SHOULDER, THEN CONTINUING DOWN A LITTLE FURTHER UNTIL SHE STOPPED TO RUB HIS CHEST.HER LEFT HAND WAS RUNNING DOWN HIS BACK SLOWLY, HER FINGERTIPS TICKELING A TRAILTO HIS WAISTLINE. LEE FELT AS IF THEY WERE SUDDENLY TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE. HE HAD UNCONCIOUSLY PLACED A HAND BARELY ABOVE HER BUT, HIS OTHER ONE WAS MORE FORCFULLY HOLDING HER HEAD WHERE HE WANTED IT. THE KISSING WAS GETTING OUT OF CONTROL. THEY DIDN'T EVEN STOP TO TAKE BREATHS NOW, BREATHING LOUDLY OUT THEIR NOSES WAS BETTER THAN SEPERATING THEIR LIPS THEY THOUGHT. LEE MOVED HIS LEFT HAND A LITTLE LOWER AND PULLED HER LOWER BODY TIGHLY AGAINST HIS. SHE COULD NOW 'FEEL' HIS DESIRE FOR HER AND THAT EROUSED HER IN A WAY SHE HAD NEVER BEEN BEFORE. FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HER WHOLE LIFE SHE FELT LIKE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY WOMAN ALIVE. MOVING HER HAND DOWN TOWARDS HIS BELT TO SHOW SHE WAS READY FOR THE NEXT STEP, HIS HANDS STOPPED HERS AND HE LEANED BACK A BIT TO LOOK AT HER.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO THIS?" HE ASKED HER AFRAIF OF WHAT HER ANSWER MIGHT BE. 

"I WANT THIS SO BAD, I'LL DIE IF YOU STOP NOW."SHE GRUMBLED. "UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT THIS…….

HE CAPTURED HER LIPS WITH HIS TO SHUT HER UP.

"THAT'S NOT MY GUN THAT HAS BEEN RUBBING YOU FOR THE LAST FEW MINUTES, YA KNOW!" HE JOKED.

HE SLOWLY BEGAN TO UNBUTTON HER BLOUSE AS SHE DID HIS….THE TWO OF THEM WORKED TOGETHER AS IF THEY HAD DONE THIS A MILLION TIMES. NEVER GETTINGIN EACH OTHERS' WAY OR MAKING A WRONG MOVE, THEY STOOD THERE LOOKING AT EACH OTHER ONLY BRIEFLY BEFORE GOING TO THE PANTS. LEE'S PANTS FEEL TO THE FLOOR WITH A THUD AND HE SAT ON THE BED TO TAKE OFF HIS SHOES. ONCE HE HAD TAKEN HIS SHOES OFF HE RAISED HIS HEAD AND PUT A HAND ON EACH SIDE OF AMANDA'S SIDE. PULLING HER SLOWLY TOWARDS HER HE LIGHTLY BRUSHED HIS LIPS AGAINST HER BELLY.HIS FINGERS TOOK THE IMAGINARY ROAD TOWARDS HER ZIPPER, SENDING SHIVERS ALL OVER HER BODY AND CAUSING HER KNEES TO GET WEAK. LEE FELT HER SWAY AS IF SHE'D HAD TOO MUCH TO DRINK, THIS PLEASED HIM TO KNOW SHE WAS INTOXICATED BY HIM, AND HE LET HER SKIRT FALL TO THE FLOOR AND PULLED HER ONTO THE BED. SHE LAY FLAT ON HER BACK AS LEE RUBBED HIS HANDS OVER HER STOMACH AROUND TO HER BACK UP TOWARDS HER NECK THEN BACK DOWN TO TEASE HER BREAST. RUNNING HIS FINGERTIPS JUST UNDER HER BRA, BACK AND FORTH, IN AND OUT TRAILING DOWN BETWEEN THE TWO BREAST THEN BACK UP TO HER NECK. AS THEY STARTED KISSING AGAIN HIS WELL TRAINED HANDS WERE UNDOING HER BRA AND HER FINGERNAILS WERE BEGINNING TO LEAVE LITTLE MARKS AS THEY MOVED UP AND DOWN HIS BACK.NOT WANTING TO MASH THE LIFE OUT OF HER, HE HADN'T CLIMBED COMPLETELY ONTOP OF HER, AND AMANDA SAW THAT THIS WAS HER CHANCE TO TEASE HIM A LITTLE.SHE SLID HER HAND DOWN HIS BACK AND UNDERNEATH HIS BOXERS, SLOWLY SHE WORKED HER WAY TO THE FRONT, STOPPING RIGHT BEFORE SHE MADE CONTACT WITH THAT PART OF HIS BODY THAT WAS DEFINATLY WANTING HER.WHEN SHE STOPPED, LEE HUNCHED TOWARDS HER HAND CAUSING THE TWO TO COME IN CONTACT WITH EACH OTHER.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT I CAN'T CONTROL MY SELF ANYMORE."

LEE SOUDED EMBARRASED.

"DON'T APOLOGIZE. IT WANTED TO SEE WHAT EFFECT I HAD ON YOU. NOW I KNOW." SHE SAID SMILING AT HIM. "YOU CAN'T RESIST ME CAN YOU?"

"NO. NOT ANY MORE. WE'VE COME THIS FAR AND THER'S NO TURNING BACK AND NO EXPLAINING IT AWAY. I HAVE TO HAVE YOU, NOW AND FOREVER. I LOVE YOU."

"I LOVE YOU TOO LEE." SHE MOANED WITH PLEASURE. "MAKE LOVE TO ME…NOW AND FOREVER!"

"YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND."


End file.
